Cinderella: Angel style!
by Sakuranbo-Chan
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]Basically the main Cinderella plot with a twist, and they are angels instead of humans. [Ichigo x Kishu]. RnR I hope you enjoy my hard work!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

"Give me the baaaaaall!" a small nine-year-old girl whined as another ten-year-old boy teased her by holding the ball above his head. 

The boy stuck his tongue out and continued to hold the ball above his head, "ha-ha! Try and get it Koneko-chan!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!"

"Kooooneko-Chan!"

"Stop!"

"Kooooneko-Chan!"

"Stop it!"

"Kooooneko-Chan!"

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW KISHU!"

Looking disappointed 'Kishu' sighed and threw the pink ball at the girl, "Y'know Ichi-chan you really don't know how to have fun!"

"Don't call me Ichi-chan either! My names Ichigo!" Ichigo cried as she held her fist in Kishu's direction.

"Aw…demo(but)…"

"I-C-H-I-G-O"

Kishu rolled his eyes, "all right,_ fine_, Ichigo. Happy?"

Ichigo smiled a quite cheerful smile, "Of course Kishy!"

Kishu sweatdroped, what was with the nickname? Kishu sighed and plopped himself down on the ground under the shade of a huge oak tree.

Ichigo followed him and sat next to him leaning on his shoulder, "Kishy, do you think…"

Kishy looked sideward as Ichigo then looked up at the leaves of the oak tree, "Think what?"

Ichigo blushed.

"Well?" Kishu said as he smiled devilishly.

"Well…do you think…you know that we'll be friends forever? I…mean…my papa said…that…sometimes…. friends get mad at each other…and they never speak to each other again…but I wanna be friends with you ….forever…" Ichigo said her blush growing ever second she talked.

Kishu smiled as he stood up, "Of course!" he said as he swooped down and pulled Ichigo in a bear hug, "I love you Ichi-chan"

WHAM

"Owy…"Kishu said as he fell to the ground holding his cheek.

A furious Ichigo stood over him, "DON'T CALL ME ICHI-CHAN!"

Kishu laughed as he stood up.

Ichigo tilted her head to the side and giggled as she said, "So Kishy what do you want to play now?"

"Well…we could play…TAG!" Kishu yelled as he ran forward and tagged Ichigo real fast then ran off in the other direction.

Ichigo glared at Kishu as she started to run after him, " NO FAIR KISHY! YOU CHEATED!"

Kishu stuck out his tongue and continued to run away from the infuriated Ichigo, "Na-na! You can't catch me Ichi-Chan!

The now pissed off Ichigo ran full-force towards Kishu, she chased him for about fifteen minutes with out growing tired, but young as she was she ran out of energy and collapsed on the ground.

"Woo…I'm so tired…Kishy… you run so fast…"

Kishu smiled as he sat down beside her, "Well, that's because I'm not a girl like you!"

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!" Ichigo screamed in reply

"Exactly what It means"

Ichigo gave Kishu a confused look, "Kishy…I'm confused…wait! YOU'RE TRYING TO SIDETRACK ME!"

Kishu looked at Ichigo innocently, "Am I?"

Ichigo stood up, "Yes your are!" She yelled as she ran toward Kishu and tackled him.

"Uggg…. Ichi-chan…. get off me…your so heavy!" Kishu cried as he desperately tried to push Ichigo off him.

Giggling Ichigo slid off Kishu and smiled at him, her face red as a tomato, _'Kishy is so nice, even if he calls me weird names like Ichi-chan and Koneko-chan, I hope we can always be friends forever! Though…His mother, the queen of all Angels, Razma, doesn't like me…but Kishy still comes to play with me since his says his mother is just a old witch…'_ Ichigo thought as she stared at Kishu.

"Hey Ichi-Chan, Do wanna each lunch now?" Kishu asked as looked at Ichigo with his brilliant golden eyes.

'_How can anyone have such brilliant eyes? Their so pretty…'_ Ichigo thought as she felt her blush deepen.

"Ichigo…you ok?" Kishu asked as he handed Ichigo a sandwich.

"Yes! I'm fine!" Ichigo exclaimed her face becoming more flustered that before.

Kishu smirked, "I was beginning to wonder about you! Your face was getting awful red, you weren't thinking about me were you?" Kishu teased.

Ichigo turned red as a tomato, "I…."

Kishu laughed and winked at Ichigo, "Just Kidding, after all we're just friends!"

Ichigo looked down, "Yeah…friends…"

Ichigo snapped her head in Kishu's direction when she felt something poke into her side, "eh!"

"Look Ichi-chan!" Kishu said as he pushed a strawberry into her face, "It's a strawberry!"

"So?"

Kishu smiled, "Yeah, but, did you ever notice how the stem and leafs are green the color of my hair and that the fruit part is red just like your hair color? I think that's why the strawberry is my favorite fruit, and I think that in a way it symbolizes that we are connected, Plus your name Ichigo, means Strawberry!"

"Whoa…I never though of it that way…" Ichigo whispered as she felt herself blush.

Ichigo turned her head to look at Kishu but stopped when she saw him…blushing?

"Kishu?" She asked

"Um…. Ichi-chan…If you weren't my friend I…I dunno what I'd do, my father's always busy at the castle so I get stuck with the old hag Matti, who I'm able to get away from so that I can come see you…but at the castle all the boys laugh at me when I say 'do you wanna play tag' and they say 'tag is for babies' so…I'm really glad that you my friend Ichi-chan and I just wanted you to know that-"

"KISHU!" A high-pitched voce scream from behind Kishu.

Kishu froze.

"KISHU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH THAT DIRTY PEASANT ANGEL!"

Kishu turned around to seen and old lady with white hair and faded blue eyes glaring daggers at him.

Slanting his eyes Kishu said, "What do you want Matti? And DON'T call Ichi-chan a dirty peasant angel!"

"Your Mother would me MOST displeased with me if she knew you were playing with something as low as _that_." Matti said in disgust as she motioned to Ichigo.

"The only thing low here is you Matti! The way you follow my mothers orders it's despicable! Ichigo and father are the only two people I love! The rest of you can all burn in the depths of hell for all I care!" Kishu yelled as he gritted his teeth

Matti glared at Kishu, " How dare you say such a thing you mother will be very upset! Your coming with me and you are NEVER to come see this ugly girl again! You understand? Because if you do, Master Razma will probably have her parents kill, now you wouldn't want that now would you?" Matti asked in a bitter cold voice.

Ichigo and Kishu stared in horror at Matti and Ichigo managed to croak out, "K-kill…. m-my….pa-parents!"

"So Master Kishu if you want your little_ friends _parents to live, you'd best come with me!" Matti said as she crackled evilly to herself, "And if her parents did die she'd be an orphan and I'd make sure she went to my orphanage so that I could make every second of her existence living hell"

Kishu looked sadly to Ichigo, and she nodded to tell him he understood.

"Well Kishu off we go!" Matti said as she turned her back to Kishu and started to walk off.

"I'm sorry Ichigo…but…."

Ichigo gazed sadly at Kishu, " I know…"

Hesitantly Kishu leaned over and sweetly kissed Ichigo on the lips then turned and ran to catch up with Matti. Ichigo stood there for a moment in a daze. Had she felt and seen that right, did Kishu actually just kiss her? She'd never been kissed before so it was actually a quite pleasant feeling…but that would be the last time she'd ever see him… hopefully Razma died soon.

'_I'm so sad…and happy at the same time, Kishu kissed me…but I'll never see him again…'_ Ichigo thought as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Who was she going to play with now and what about Kishu? He'd be so lonely sitting in that castle all day with those snot face boys!

* * *

"Master Razma" 

"What…?" a cold chilling voice answered form the back of the room.

"I found your son Kishu with that ugly peasant girl again."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, who would you like me to punish him?"

The voice chuckled in a cold evil way, " Kill the girls parents and tell Kishu that the girl died, then he'll be so heart broken, I'll be able to mold him into a heartless monster and rule all heaven and get ride of that jolly old husband of mine!"

"Yes master, I will hire some assassins right now."

"Good, good, good."

"Oh and master, may I keep the girl in my care, so that I can make ever waking second of her life miserable?"

"Do whatever you wish."

"Yes master" with this said Matti walked out of the room shutting the door.

Matti smiled as she walked down the hallway towards Kishu's room once she reached his room she knocked lightly on his door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me Matti, and I'm afraid I have some bad news…"

"Did my mother die?"

"No but your friend Ichigo did"

There was a long pause before the unpleasant sound of tears could be heard, Matti smiled, faze one of Razma's evil plan had been completed.

As Ichigo was walking up the driveway to her house she saw to man she had never seen before in her life leave out the door and as they past her all they did was simply smirk. Ichigo shrugged it off and proceeded into her house but what she saw next she was totally unprepared for.

On the floor were her parents.

They were covered in blood and stab marks. They had been brutally beaten, and in the process they must have died. Falling to her knees tears flooded out of Ichigo's eyes and onto her parents' remains. There was a soft creaking sound coming from the front door. And when Ichigo look there non other than Matti was standing there.

"Well if this isn't a surprise, Looks like your folks are dead, so since your and orphan, I could take you into my house but you'll have to serve me and my two daughters for the rest of your life!"

Ichigo nodded slowly as she stood up, she had lost all hope of anything, and a nice cozy home sound nice right about now, "Okay…I'll go…"

Matti smirked, Ichigo's happiness had just ended and Matti's happiness had just begun to spring.

* * *

A/n: Since It's still lent and I can't get on the internet my friend said that she'd update all my fics for me! God bless my friends, anyways I hope you all enjoyed the fist chapter I worked so very hard on it, and actually I think it's my longest chapter yet…I think…well the next chapter will be up as soon as I finish updating my other stories. during the summer I'll be able to write a heck of a lot more so don't worry about that. sorry for the corneyness in this chapter XD! Well I guess I won't see you till the next chapter! Bye bye! 


	2. Chapter 1: Nine Years Later

**Nine Years later**

* * *

Sighing a young eighteen-year-old girl pulled the neatly folded cloths out of a pearl-white basket and set them in the drawers of the old oak dresser. Her red hair glistened in the sunlight that streamed in from the near by window.

"ICHIGO!"

Rolling her gray eyes the red headed maiden abandoned the basket of cloths and made her way down the stairs, "Coming Matti-Sama!" Ichigo chimed sweetly as she made her way down the long winding stairs.

"CLEAN THESE DISH'S YOU HORRID GIRL!"

"Hai Matt-Sama!" Ichigo said breathlessly as she reached the bottom of the stairs, "I'll do it once I finish the laundry!"

A very fat woman with a face that Ichigo swore turned purple when she was mad, wobbled out of the kitchen, it wasn't a pretty site, "I WANT YOU TO DO THE DISH'S **NOW**!"

"But-"

"I SAID **NOW**!"

"Hai Matti-Sama." Ichigo mumbled as she trudged out the back door and made her way to the well, "Hmph! That darn Matti! Making me do _this_ and _that_! I swear that Women _enjoys _torturing me! I bet she couldn't ever lift a feather! Hah!" Ichigo grumbled as she reached the well and grabbed the rope pulling up a bucket full of crystal clear water, swiftly Ichigo grabbed the bucket and pulled it over to her and set it down on the edge of the well, "That should be enough to wash the dishes!" Ichigo exclaimed as she grabbed a sliver bucket off the ground and pour the well water in it, she then turned back to the well and carefully let the well bucket fall back down into the well with a silent splash.

Picking up the silver bucket full of water Ichigo made her way into the Kitchen and set the bucket on the floor, "Now all I need is a rag…" Ichigo mumbled as she rummaged around the kitchen looking for a rag of some sort.

"Ah! I found it!" Ichigo exclaimed as she picked up a white rag and sat down on the floor and began to wash.

After a while without realizing it Ichigo began to sing a soft melody,

"_RIBON wo musunde waratte mitara kawatta watashi ni nareta kigashita_

_chiisana yuuki ga jishin ni naru anata ni aumade wasureteta_

_onnanoko wa minna muteki ni nareru_

_tokubetsu na mahou shitteru no_

_It's show time!_

_Doki, Doki sasete ne itsudemo TOKIMEKI tai no_

_iron na watashi misete ageru dakara_

_Motto, Motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo_

_anata ni todoketai yo_

_uke totte ne, my sweet heart_

_hikari no hanataba dakishimetara mabushii ashita ni kitto naru kara_

_ooki na risou ni todoku you ni kokoro no tsubasa wo habatakase_

_onnanoko wa minna kirei ni naru no_

_taisetsu na hito ni deattara_

_It's show time!_

_Uki, Uki suru you na hajimari kitaishiteiru_

_shiranai anata sagashitai yo motto_

_Zutto, Zutto chikaku de issho ni yume wo mitai ne_

_te to te wo tsunai da nara_

_fushigi da yo ne change my mind_

_It's show time!_

_Doki, Doki sasete ne itsudemo TOKIMEKI tai no_

_iron na watashi misete ageru dakara_

_Motto, Motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo_

_anata ni todoketai yo_

_uke totte ne, my sweet heart_."

"ICHIGO! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT _SINGING_!" A high-pitched voice screamed as a girl with blue hair and brown eyes stomped into the kitchen.

Another girl who looked the exact same as the first girl only instead of her hair being straight she had her hair in two buns walked up beside the first girl a giggled, "Minta, You should call her Cinderberry! Just like the girl out of that horrible book she reads!" Another giggle.

Minta smirked, "Maybe I should, Thanks Minto! You're the best twin _EVER_!"

"I know!" Minto said as she twirled a lock of her hair.

Ichigo sighed and continued to wash the dish's ignoring their stupid, and pointless taunting.

"Well! Are you going to answer me or not _Cinderberry_?"

"You won't catch me doing it again, Minta-Sama."

Minta smirked, "Good!"

"Oh!" Minto exclaimed as if some really important thought had just popped into her head, "I just remembered!"

Minta looked as Minto with curiosity, "What is it Minto?"

"Mother said that Cinderberry has do go to the store and fetch us some fruits and other necessities and some skin toner! I have to have my skin toner!"

"Really? Mother never let's Cinderberry go into the market! Unless she's gone! Where did she go?"

"To have dinner with Razma-Sama" Minto replied nonchalantly as she tossed a few gold coins at Ichigo and started to run off. "Cinderberry! Go to the market now!"

'_Darn brats, always making up new ways to insult me! I'll show them one day!_' Ichigo thought as she sighed, '_How did they find out about my Cinderella book anyways…aw better not worry it about it, I should get going to the market now, it's better than staying in the wretched place…_'

Ichigo sighed again before grabbing the old basket off the table and started out the door to the market,

Humming a familiar song.

* * *

"Kishu darling, you've hardly touch you food, is their something wrong?" A pale woman asked as she pressed her thin red lips together forming a freighting smile, "I made you a starberry parfait it's your favorite…Y'know…"

"It's Strawberry Razma, not Starberry." An old woman with white hair corrected timidly.

"Right, Strawberry, thanks for correcting me Matti."

A boy about the age of nineteen stared at his mother emotionally his golden eyes looked full of sorrow and loneliness, "Mother, I've already told you I _hate _strawberries…" He said in a very cold tone of voice.

Razma smirked, "Don't tell me you hate strawberries because of that _little girl_ that you where friends with, the one that died?"

Kishu glared as he tightened his fist causing his knuckles to turn white, "_Don't_ speak of her."

"Why not? She was just a filthy peasant? She died long ago so why are you still moping around about it lover boy?" Razma asked as she chuckled evilly causing her raven black hair to sway a little.

Kishu gritted his teeth and glared at Razma, "You are not my real mother you never shall be. I don't know what my father sees in you! You a disgrace to all angels! I hate you! More than you know!" Kishu said as his golden eyes flashed dangerously, "I'm full I'll go to my room down, thank you."

As Kishu walked out of the dinning room Razma smirked, "He'll crack soon, very, very, very soon, and Matti make sure he doesn't meet that ugly peasant girl, I don't know why he hasn't given in yet, and I think it's because somewhere in his heart he senses that she is still alive…"

Matti nodded, "Hai Razma-Sama."

"You may go now Matti."

"Uh…Hai…" Matti stuttered as she made her way out of the castle quickly.

In Kishu's room Kishu was staring out his room window when he lifted up his fingers to his lips and stroked them, '_She was the only girl I've kissed or will ever kiss…why did she have to die…I feel so empty without her, and Razma is making is really hard to forget her…I loved her so much…_' Kishu thought as he stared out his window as memories flooded into his mind.

* * *

**Flash back

* * *

**

"_Kishy! Kishy!" a nine-year-old girl with silky red hair called out._

"_Nani?(what)" a ten-year-old boy asked as he gazed at her lazily with his sparkling golden eyes. _

"_My Mommy taught me a song! A song! Sing it with me Pwease!" _

_Kishu stuck his tongue out, "Ew! Sing a girly song! That's gross!" _

"_You…don't wanna sing it with me…?" _

"_No! I dun wanna Ichi-Chan!" Kishu exclaimed crossing his arms and turning away from Ichigo._

_Tears started to form in Ichigo's eyes, "Kishy is mean! I dun like you no more!" _

_Kishu's eyes widened, "No! No! Dun cry! I'm sowwy! I'll sing with you!"_

_Ichigo smiled and tackled Kishu to the ground hugging him, "Thank yooooooooou!" Ichigo got off Kishu who was gasping for air at this point and said, "Okay the first part goes like this-"_

"_-**RIBON wo musunde waratte mitara kawatta watashi ni nareta kigashita**." Ichigo sang, "Okay now your turn!"_

_Kishu shrugged singing couldn't be that bad, "**RIBION who My Sunday wait mint kawaii washer nice narrator Kid gang**?" Kishu paused, "Wait that's not right…" _

_Ichigo hit Kishu, " Not RIBION who My Sunday wait mint kawaii washer nice narrator Kid gang!RIBON wo musunde waratte mitara kawatta watashi ni nareta kigashita!" _

_Kishu nodded, "RIBON wo musunde waratte mitara kawatta watashi ni nareta kigashita?" _

_Ichigo nodded then jumped up and down, "Yes, now sing it with me!" _

_Kishu nodded afraid of getting hit again, " Um sure…"_

"_1…2…" Ichigo counted, "3…GO!" _

"_**RIBON wo musunde waratte mitara kawatta watashi ni nareta kigashita!**" Ichigo and Kishu sang together._

_Ichigo giggle, "That was great now we can start on the next line…"

* * *

_

**End flashback

* * *

**

Kishu smiled faintly '_She loved that song…' _He thought as his smiled faded from his face, maybe he would walk threw the market today. Sighing, Kishu walked over to his door and swung it open and called, "RYOU!"

A blonde haired man came running down the hallway is glasses halfway on his face halfway off his face, " You called Kishu-Sama?"

"Hai, I'm going to the market and you will accompany me." Kish said as he started to make his way out of the palace.

"Um…uh…matte(wait) sir!" Ryou yelled as he ran out of the palace and after Kishu.

* * *

"Ohayo (Good Morning) Ichigo-san!" A voice hollered out.

Ichigo swiftly turned around the see a man with long brown hair and brown eyes smiling at her, "Ohayo Keiichiro-san!"

"What are you here to buy to day my lovely?" Keiichiro asked.

Ichigo blushed then giggled, "Please Keiichiro-san, don't call me my lovely, you know it embarrasses me!"

Keiichiro laughed, "I know but you look absolutely lovely when you're embarrassed!"

Ichigo smiled, "thank you."

"Sooo, what did the old witch send you to do this time?" Keiichiro asked.

"Oh the usual, Shopping for fruits and _skin toner_…" Ichigo said quoting the words "skin toner" with her fingers.

Keiichiro laughed, "Well how about I give you everything half-price?"

"Oh no! That would hurt your business!" Ichigo shouted in protest.

Keiichiro shook his head, "Nah, it's okay you need the money for your dress am I wrong?"

Ichigo blushed, "But-"

"No buts."

Ichigo sighed in defeat, "Fine. Well then it'll be the usual."

Keiichiro nodded and began to grab several different types of fruits and vegetables. When he was done he handed the bag to Ichigo, "That would be 3 gold coins."

Ichigo nodded and handed him 3 gold coins, "here."

"Arigatou Keiichiro-san!" Ichigo said as she smiled and made her way home.

"Minta and Minto aren't here so I guess it wouldn't be that bad if I sang…" Ichigo smiled and began to sing the soft melody.

"_RIBON wo musunde waratte mitara kawatta watashi ni nareta kigashita_

_chiisana yuuki ga jishin ni naru anata ni aumade wasureteta_

_onnanoko wa minna muteki ni nareru_

_tokubetsu na mahou shitt-"_

Ichigo was cut off when someone grabbed her by the arm and roughly turned her around, "Where did you learn that song!" a voice asked, Ichigo looked up and her gray eyes met,

Golden eyes.

* * *

A/n: Wee! I finally finished this chapter! Was it long enough? I know it took me forever to post it up! I'm really sorry! Wow! I'm so happy! I got 16 reviews on the first chapter! That was awesome! After this chapter is up Prince Kish's Ninth chapter should be up about to days after I'm almost done with it! My finals are FINALLY over so I don't have to study and I have more time on the computer! Yaaay! Well here for the people who are confused there is something I need to explain,

**Explanation:**

Okay you probably wondering, how did Ichigo's parents die If they are in heaven, and why would go let such things as slavery go on, and Where are their wings, and why is Razma evil if she's an angel? Well you see in my story Heaven is just like earth only it's a place that you go to wait till you are reincarnated and placed back on earth, but instead of paradise it's just like normal life. And there is a reason that Razma is so evil! Also if you die in Heaven you are immediately reincarnated on earth. Well till the next chapter!

Ja ne.

xxx Daisuke-fan-gurl xxx -.n


	3. Chapter 2: The Torn Doll

**A/n:** Hello everyone, I'm really sorry for the late updating, really but I've been caught up in my life among other things, but here is the third chapter! I must say I don't think this story will turn out to be very long but never the less I plan on completing it … eventually. Currently I'm working on an original story and that's why I'm slow to update most of the time. I would like to thank everyone for reviewing to my story!

_To Mew Meron – If Kishu killed himself this story would be pretty pointless no? Besides I don't think he would kill himself knowing that Ichigo would want him to stay alive and that even if he died the chance of her meeting him on earth wouldn't be so likely.

* * *

_

Chapter 2

_The torn Doll.

* * *

_

_Previously…_

_Ichigo was cut off when someone grabbed her by the arm and roughly turned her around, "Where did you learn that song!" a voice asked, Ichigo looked up and her gray eyes met,_

_Golden Eyes._

_Chapter 2…_

Ichigo eyes widened as she looked at the golden-eyed green-haired man, "Kishu?" She asked in a low whisper but mentally hit herself when the golden eyes faded into Milk brown and the Green hair into raven black. _'It's not him…it's Masaya…I should have know.'_ Ichigo thought grimly before the boy known as Masaya spoke up.

"Kishu?" the man asked obviously not understanding what she had said.

Ichigo shook her head, "Gomen Aoyama-san, I mistook you for someone else."

"Doesn't the prince go by the name Kishu?" Masaya asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Ah – Hai he does, but I was thinking of someone else…" Ichigo replied hesitantly shifting her eyes to the ground, only Matti and her evil adoptive sisters Minto and Minta knew about her and the Prince's _relationship._

"Well, M' Lady would you like to join me for dinner?" Masaya asked slyly as he grabbed Ichigo pale hand.

Jerking her hand from his grasp Ichigo stepped back a little before looking Masaya in the eyes, "Gomen nasi Aoyama-san, I really have to get the groceries home, or Matte-sama will be mad, I do appreciate your offer but I believe you have asked on the wrong day."

Masaya moved his face close to Ichigo's making her feel slightly uncomfortable, "Then tomorrow?"

"Iie Aoyama-san, I don't believe I'm free for the rest of the week." Ichigo replied quickly turning around, "I'm sorry Matti-Sama doesn't like it when I'm late, Goodbye!" with this said Ichigo quickly took off not allowing Masaya to get another word out.

Masaya smirked, "Ichigo, your quite a character…" Sighing to himself he turn and made his way through the market one thought though still lingered in his head.

'_Who is this 'Kishu'?'_

_

* * *

_

Kishu grumbled as he made his way through the market; he was glad that he didn't have people following him at every waking moment; of course they had no idea who he was—his disguise did wonders. Normally he had his front hair in to hanging pigtails but now his dark green hair was hanging loose over his ears and instead of his normal royal cloths he was wearing a simple brown worn-out cloak, with his head advisor next to him of course.

Kishu smirked, _'Razma would have one hell of a panic attack if she knew I was out walking the streets' _He thought as he chuckled lightly to himself

"Ah-! Sire where do you wish to go?" Ryou asked, his blonde hair shifting slightly was he moved.

"Don't call me Sire in public Ryou." Kishu said nonchalantly as he picked up an apple and began to toss it from one hand to the other, "Also Ryou you don't really need to accompany me you may go wherever you wish."

"Arigatou Kishu-Sama." Ryou said as his smiled and began to walk off.

From the corner of his eye Kishu watched Ryou walked off; once he was out of site Kishu grumbled to himself and leaned against one of the several walls in the market as he stood there he spotted a red haired girl talking to a man with raven black hair, _'She looks familiar'_ Kishu thought as he continued to stare at her; after awhile the man grabbed her hand and the girl pulled her hand out of his grasp then said something to him and walked off.

Kishu mentally hit himself.

Was he so bored that he was watching people?

"I'll guess I'll go and find Ryou it's pointless to be here…" Kishu said as he yawned and began to walk in the direction of the palace when he heard a girl cry out.

"Mommy-! My dolly ripped! Waaaa! I. Hick. Want. Hick. It. hick. To come. Hick. Back. Hick." A little girl wailed as she motioned to her torn doll.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry! I'll just buy you another one okay?" Her Mom cooed in an effort to comfort her crying daughter.

"Iie!" The child cried hitting her mother on the arm, "I want this dolly! Dad. Hick. Gave it to me! And I. Hick. Told him I take really good care of it. Hick."

"Honey-"

"IIE! IIE! IIE! I WANT THIS DOLLY! WAAAAA!" The chilled screamed as more tears gushed from her eyes.

"Oh sweetie" Her mother whispered as she bent down and pulled the crying girl into her lap, "I'm so sorry, Mommy will get one of her friends to fix it alright? So please don't cry anymore…"

Kish frowned he didn't want anyone to be sad, and the fact that the little girl was crying made him cringe inside; maybe it was because the last time he saw Ichigo it was when they were small.

Slowly Kishu walked over to the girl and knelt beside her; he gingerly picked up the doll and held his hand over the torn part. A golden light emitted from his palm and the stitching magically stitched its self-back together.

Kishu smiled at the girl and handed her the doll, "Take care of it now."

The little girls face lit up, "Thank you mister! I'll take really good care of it! I will!"

Her mother smiled at him before grabbing her daughter's handand walking in the other direction.

* * *

Ichigo sighed as she ran her long fingers through her crimson hair_, 'who would have known that heaven was no different than Earth?'_ Ichigo thought grimly as she walked slowly down the old market road, _'When I first arrived here I heard one of the angels say that before Razma came and had that horrible child of hers that Heaven was a beautiful place controlled by gods mind, and when ever he would feel sorrow the land would become full of evil, but what could be causing him to be so sorrowful?' _Ichigo wondered.

"_Mommy-!_ My dolly ripped! Waaaa! I. Hick. Want. Hick. It. hick. To come. Hick. Back. Hick." A little girl wailed as she motioned to her torn doll.

"_Oh honey_ I'm so sorry! I'll just buy you another one okay?" Her Mom cooed in an effort to comfort her crying daughter.

"_Iie_!" The child cried hitting her mother on the arm, "I want _this_ dolly! Dad. Hick. Gave it to me! And I. Hick. Told him I take really good care of it. Hick."

"Honey-"

"IIE! IIE! IIE! I WANT THIS DOLLY! WAAAAA!" The chilled screamed as more tears gushed from her eyes.

Ichigo frowned sadly as turned to face the crying girl.

"Oh sweetie" Her mother whispered as she bent down and pulled the crying girl into her lap, "I'm so sorry, Mommy will get one of her friends to fix it alright? So please don't cry anymore…"

"Excuse me-" Ichigo said but cut herself off when she saw a man with dark green hair walk up to the crying girl and pick the doll up; after he picked up the doll he held his hand over it and a golden light emitted from his hand causing the stitching to be repaired. Once the doll was fixed he gingerly handed it back to the child and smiled as a smiled spread across the girls face.

"Um, Excuse me sir" Ichigo said as she tapped the man on the shoulder, "That was very nice of you do for the little girl."

The man's Eyes widened as he turned around to look at Ichigo.

Ichigo blinked, "Is there something on my face?"

"Ah-! Iie, I was just lost in my thoughts." He said as he stared at Ichigo with his cold gaze.

'_His eyes look so lonely'_ Ichigo thought as she looked at his eyes, _'their a pretty gold though'_

"Hey I have something to ask you" The man said as he stared at Ichigo in almost a deadly way.

"Er…Okay"

"Is your name by any chance-"

"_Cinderberry_-!" A high-pitched voice squeaked causing both Ichigo and the man to jerk their heads to the right.

Ichigo slanted her eyes, "… Hai Minta-Sama…?"

Minta smirked brushing her indigo colored hair behind her ear, "Mother says she wants you home _now_!"

Ichigo smiled a fake smile then sarcastically said, "Of course, how could I of let the time slip my mind?" Ichigo turned to the man, "Gomen, I need to get home, thank you for you time!"

"Hurry up Cinderberry I don't have all day!" Minta whined as she glared at Ichigo before taking off in the direction of her house.

"Ah, Gomen Minta-sama…" Ichigo whisper softly as she turned and started to follow Minta to her '_house_'.

* * *

Upon arriving at her house after Minta, Ichigo let out a long sigh, she would be put to work the instant she set foot in the hell house, '_Well better not make Matti-Sama wait any longer_' Ichigo though to herself before she pushed the door open.

Clunk.

Ichigo blinked before she looked down to see a rolled up piece of paper sitting at the end of her toes, "Anou … what's this?" Ichigo wondered aloud before bending over to pick it up. Once in her hands Ichigo carefully unrolled the piece of paper before reading it aloud.

"**Dear all residents of the Angel Community, we will be having a ball three days from now. Please take this time to buy you outfits and prepare for the upcoming advent, at this ceremony the Prince will be choosing his bride, we encourage everyone to attend"**

Ichigo stared at the paper in disbelief. _Her_ Kishu, _her_ childhood friend was having a ball to find himself a _wife_ …

_Had he forgotten about her?_

Tears started to well up in her eyes as she fell to her knees, '_No_' She thought to herself, '_He didn't forget about me._' Another tear leaked from her sadden gray eyes, '_He didn't forget…_' Her thin lips quivered _'…he didn't…_'

"What are you crying about you dirty girl?" a cold voice asked in a mocking tone.

Snapping her head in the direction of the voice Ichigo came face to face with gray-haired blue-eyed Matti, "Nothing Matti-Sama." Ichigo replied her voice quivering, "I found this by the door …"

Snatching the paper out of Ichigo's hand, a sly smile sped across her face, "Ah, This, Yes I do believe Razma-Sama thought it was time her child married" Matti laughed a bit before continuing, "Of course your welcome to attend..."

Ichigo's face lit up, "Honto!"

Matti smirked, "Of course … If you have a dress that is …"

The frown returned to Ichigo's face, "Ah … I see."

"Well, girl get to making dinner already … I'm starving!"

Ichigo glared at Matti, '_Matti-Sama you don't even know the meaning of starving…_' Ichigo thought grimly before entering the house after Matti and heading straight to the kitchen with a slight smile on her face.

'_If only I could get a little bit more money I could get that dress I ordered from Keiichiro-san…_' was the last thing Ichigo thought before taking the ingredients out for the dinner that she would prepare.

* * *

Kishu smiled to himself has he entered into the castle; he was proud of himself – no one had noticed he was gone the entire time he was gone – so he wouldn't have to deal with Razma's pointless yelling as always, or at lest he thought.

"Kishu – where on earth have you been?" A chilling voice inquired from behind Kishu.

'_Shit_' Kishu cursed in his thoughts before turning to face his mother, "Oh, nowhere Razma, I was just, you know … around …"

Razma tucked a piece of her raven black hair behind her hair before saying, "Oh please, like I'd buy that and I thought I told you to call me mother!"

"Like I could consider you my mother" Kishu growled before turning and walking away.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. My boy don't you ever disrespect me!" Razma yelled angrily.

Kishu turned to face his mother and growled, "How could I ever respect you?"

Razma's think lips formed a smirk, "Oh honey I forgot to tell you, I've arranged for you to have a ball so that you could pick out your future wife…"

Kishu's eyes widened, "N-nani?"

* * *

**A/n:** Yaaay! It's done! Sorry for the long wait! The fourth chapter will be up as soon at the 10th chapter of Prince Kish is uploaded. Arigatou to all my reviewers! I love you all! ((Hugs her reviewers))

Click on the pretty lavender button that says 'go'!

xxx Daisuke-Fan-Gurl xxx -.n _**:wink:**_


	4. Chapter 3: Preparing

**A/n:** Bleh, I finally got 'round to writing this. Sorry it took so long! ((_Cries_)) I had to finish the tenth chapter of 'Prince Kish' and well that only took me forever. I'm really sorry guys! I'll try to update regularly but you know life gets in the way sometimes. Hehe, well anyways here is the long await chapter Three!

**ENJOY!

* * *

**

Chapter 3

_Preparing _

* * *

She had been there for three days, just staring out of the dusty attic window; wallowing in her sorrow. Ichigo sighed causing her crimson hair to sway a little. A frown found it's way to her lips; she didn't feel happy … _no_ … she felt sad, horribly sad, to the point where she felt as she couldn't go on anymore. 

What was wrong with her? Why was she so sad? Ichigo's frown deepened when she couldn't answer her own question. Inhaling a shaky breath Ichigo fought the erg to let tears flow from her eyes. _She would not cry anymore_. She promised herself that.

**_You love him…_**

Ichigo nodded sadly to herself, her conscience was right she _did _love him, but she already knew that, so why was she so sad? It's not like they were lovers. Maybe he just thought of her as his childhood friend, _nothing more_? While she … she loved him dearly, but she would never be able to tell him. He was having a ball to find a wife. '_Does he ever think about me, even if for just a little while? Did that kiss from so long ago mean anything to him?_' Ichigo wondered in her thoughts as she gently ran her finger over her slightly parted lips.

**_Friends don't just kiss each other._** Her conscience taunted, **_it had to have meant something. _**

He conscience was right; you don't normally kiss someone how is _just_ a friend, do you? You would only kiss someone you really liked so wouldn't that mean that Kishu loved—or at least _liked_ her? Ichigo shook her head sadly, '_Who am I kidding? We were young, of course he didn't mean anything by it … I should stop joking myself …_' Ichigo thoughtbitterly as she sat up out of her chair and stared at the door.

Maybe she should go to the market and talk to Keiichirou, would that help to clear her head? Perhaps she would go to the ball, even if it were just to see if Kishu would recognize her. She hoped dearly he would. Pushing herself up out of the chair, Ichigo walked to the door of the Attic and exited the room. Quietly Ichigo made her way down the winding stairs. She hoped that Matti or the evil brat twins wouldn't wake up.

Ichigo Sighed in relief when she reach the front door—so far so good. Opening the door Ichigo slipped out with out uttering a word and made her way to the Market all the while arguing with her conscience.

(**_BoldItalics _**Conscience talking _Italics_ Ichigo's thoughts)

**_You have to go to the ball…_**

_Anou…how? I don't have a dress! I still haven't saved up enough money to buy the old ragged dress from Keiichiro-san that I was going to fix up! _

**_I'm sure Keiichirou-san wouldn't mind if you gave him all the money you have, then every time you have extra money, give it to him till you've paid for it all._**

_True … but …_

**_But what?_**

_Anou…I guess…_

**_That's the Ichigo I know, now you seriously need to get rid of those three hags at –_**

Ichigo giggled cutting off her conscience off, how did she get into a conversation with herself? It sounded absurd, but it did get her in a better mood. Perhaps she would even ask Keiichirou if you could pay for the dress that way.

Upon arriving in the market Ichigo scanned the shops looking for Keiichirou, in a matter of seconds she spotted him and ran up to him gleefully, "Keiichirou-san! Keiichirou-san!" Ichigo called out as she stopped in front of his shop stand.

A man with dark brown hair tied back into a very long pony tail turned to smiled at Ichigo, "How my I help—Oh, Ichigo-san. What brings you here on this day, shouldn't you be preparing for the ball that's being held tonight?" Keiichirou asked as he began to hang up a few dresses on the rack labeled 'For Sale.'

"Well, you see Keiichirou-san … I was wondering, if you could sell me the dress I wanted and I pay you over the months since the ball is tonight and all…" Ichigo said unsurely as she avoided Keiichirou's Gaze and looked at the ground.

Keiichirou smiled at Ichigo warmly, "Of course Ichigo. I'll be right back I have to go to the back room to retrieve it, since I was holding it for you." Keiichirou said kindly before disappearing into the back room leaving Ichigo to think to her self. Moments later Keiichirou emerged form the door that led to the back room with a yellow-white dress in his hand.

"Arigatou Keiichirou-san!" Ichigo exclaimed excitedly as she took the dress carefully from Keiichirou's hands.

"No, Thank you Ichigo." Keiichirou said kindly receiving a confused look from Ichigo, "For coming to my store when you could have gone to many other stores. And for letting me see your pretty smiled every time you come to the market."

Ichigo blushed softly, "A-Arigatou." Reaching into her pocket Ichigo went o pull her money out but stopped, "Anou…Keiichirou-san…How much will the dress be all together?"

"You don't have to pay for it Ichigo-san." Keiichirou said nonchalantly as he lined the dresses up shortest to longest on the rack.

"Eh?" Ichigo exclaimed in surprise, "B-But Keiichirou-san! That's hurting your business! I would never ever do anything that could lead the bankruptcy of your shop its such a horrible thought!"

Keiichirou shook his head, "It's alright Ichigo-san, such a thing wouldn't happen. Now move along, I'm sure you need all the time you can get to finish fixing up that dress, am I right?"

"Hai … but-" Ichigo said only above a whisper when Keiichirou cut her off.

"No buts, Hurry."

Ichigo nodded before running back to her 'house' as fast as her legs could carry her. Once she arrived she was out of breath and gasping for air. Waiting until her heart went back to a normal pounding rate and for her ragged breath to become stable again Ichigo said down at the foot of the door and began to think.

How was she going to fix this dress up before the ball that night? She had no supplies or ribbons. She could always sneak into Minto and Minta's rooms but … that was risky, What if they recognized the ribbons on the dress? Ichigo considered this for a while, the possibility of them asking her where she got the ribbons or the dress from were always there, what was she going to say?

She would have to risk it.

Standing up with the newly required dress still in hand Ichigo opened the front door and ran up the stairs quickly hoping that none of the house hold inhabitants would spot her and question her about the dress. The worst that could happen would be if Minto or Minta found her and forced her to get rid of her dress, _her only dress_.

Finally Ichigo reached the top of the stairs. She exhaled a breath she didn't even know she was holding until she opened the door to her dusty attic room. Sighing Ichigo dusted of the floor and smoothed the dress against the old oak floor.

Fixating her gaze on the dress Ichigo began pondering what she could do to fix the dress up a bit. It could use a bit stitching around the stomach area so that it would cling to her waist and upper body. She would also need a really long ribbon to tie around the waist, '_What color should it be?_' Ichigo asked herself in silent thought. After thinking for a moment Ichigo decided on the color, '_Pale blue should do it!_'

A loud high-pitched voice suddenly boomed through out the house, "CINDER_BERRY_!"

Ichigo sighed as she rolled her eyes and walked over to her door and opened in sticking her head out, "Hai?" She asked grimly as she waited for whomever it was to reply.

"GET DOWN HER NOW! I NEED HELP PREPARING MY DRESS! I HAVE TO LOOK ABSOLUTLY BEAUTIFUL IN FRONT OF THE PRINCE YOU KNOW!" Another high-pitched voice screamed up at her. Ichigo sighed as she made her way down the winding stairs. Following the voice. Ichigo was led to Minto and Minta's room where she saw a horrible sight.

Minta and Minto were both running around in their underwear and bra whacking each other with their ribbons.

"Minta! You brat! I'M wearing the purple dress!"

"No! I'm wearing the Purple dress, MINTO!"

"Are not! I am! I have to impress Onee-sama!"

"Eh! No fair! I was going to wear it to impress Onee-sama!"

"Copy cat!"

" -over dramatic gasp- are not!"

"Are too!"

Ichigo coughed causing both girls to look at her in shock, they obviously never noticed her come in, "Well, I heard the Prince's favorite color was red?" Ichigo offered hoping the twins would stop fighting—sadly they didn't.

Completely ignoring Ichigo the twins continued.

"Red! The Prince loves red! I must wear the Red outfit then!" Minta cried out dramatically as she raced to the closet still in nothing but her bra and underwear, "The prince will so pick me over you," Minta paused as she pointed at Minto, "My arch nemeses MINTO!"

"WHAT! Arch nemeses! I'm your twin sister for gods sake! Cinderberry should be your arch nemeses! Not me! Baka!" Minto hollered as she pointed accusingly at Ichigo.

Ichigo sighed; somehow this day had only gotten longer.

"Gr! I hate you Minto! Your so mean!"

"Whatever Minta, I can't believe we came for the same womb! I am so smarter than you! And more beautiful to! Onee-sama and the prince are sure to notice me over _you_."

"Uah! I am _SO_ smarter than you Minto! And for you information! We look the same; only I'm far more beautiful than you! Oho ho ho!" Minta growled back at Minto.

"Um, Minto-sama, Minta-sama. Do you need my help?" Ichigo asked tiredly as she interrupted the twins' fight.

The both turned to glare at her.

"I don't need you help. Why'd you come here anyways!" Minto asked as she frowned at Ichigo.

"_Yeah_, get out of here Cinderberry." Minta added as she sneered at Ichigo.

"But-" Ichigo began but was cut off when Minto and Minta threw a ball of pale yellow sting, a needle, and a blue ribbon at her. Ichigo winced as the needle hit her in the side then fell to the ground.

"And while you're at it throw those away, we have no use for them anymore."

Ichigo glared at the two before exiting their room and walking up the stairs with the needle, Pale yellow sting, and the blue ribbon. Half way up the stairs Ichigo stopped and stared at the supplies for a moment.

She had exactly what she needs to finish her dress and just enough time to finish it. Gleefully Ichigo ran the rest of the way up the stairs. Once she reached the top she swung the attic door open quickly and slammed it behind her. Sitting down on the floor Ichigo spread out her Supplies and decided on what she would start on first.

'_Maybe I should put the ribbon on first? Or stitch it properly, then again maybe it would be better if I fixed pale blue ruffles on the bottom of the dress and by the sleeves?_' Ichigo asked herself as she stared at the dress, confused on what do to first.

Finally deciding Ichigo took the needle and threaded the pale yellow thread through the end of it. Hurriedly Ichigo started stitching the stomach area to make it fit her waist better. Then she set in on making the pale blue ruffles on the dress rufflelier. (a/n: xD!)

After a couple of hours of stitching Ichigo started to stitch the pale blue ribbon onto the dress, which was fairly easy. In a matter of minutes Ichigo's dress was completed. Smiling to herself Ichigo took off her old cloths and carefully pulled her newly made dress over her body.

A perfect fit.

"Cinder_berry_!" A voice that Ichigo knew all to well called form the bottom of the stairs. Matti was calling her.

Ichigo smirked to herself. Matti had been the one that had said if she could find a dress to wear that was suitable enough for the ball that she would be able to go. Running down the stairs as happily as she could Ichigo reached the bottom.

"Ichigo I expect the house to be—" Matti stop right in the middle of her sentence as she stared at Ichigo in shock, "W-Where did you get a dress?" She stuttered as he eyes scanned Ichigo's dress.

"I made it." Ichigo answered simply, "You said if I had a dress I could go. So we should get going now, shouldn't we?"

Minto gasped as she pointed at the ribbon around Ichigo's waist, "T-That's my ribbon!"

Minta gasped as well, "And that's my Yellow string that sown into that dress! How disgusting! It's touching her!"

"Oh?" Matti said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes that's stuffs ours!" Minto and Minta cried out in unison as they ran up the Ichigo and began to rip off what was once theirs.

"No!" Ichigo shrieked, "PLEASE STOP!"

Minto and Minta backed up smirking at Ichigo, "Looks like you don't have a dress so you can't go to the ball."

Matti smirked as well, "Yes, Come on girls we don't want to be lat now."

Ichigo fell to her knees as she watched them walk out the door. Tears started to form in her eyes, spilling over her eyelids hot tears streamed down her face. All of her hope had been shattered. She would never see Kishu and again and he would never see her and most of all.

She had broken a promise she had made to herself.

She had cried.

* * *

**A/n:** ((_sniff_)) Poor Ichigo. I can't believe how much I'm making her suffer! ((_Feels guilty_)) Oh well! I can't believe I actually finished this chapter. I'm serious, I had SUCH a hard time writing this chapter, not because of writers block but because I just wasn't in the mood. So I had to make sure I got on my lab top that doesn't have internet on it just so I wouldn't get distracted. ((_Sweatdrops_)) anyways the eleventh chapter of 'Prince Kish' will be up soon (I hope)! Well the next chapter is called 'The Ball Part One.' Till then! Ja Ne! 

_- Daisuke-fan-gurl_

Press the pretty lavender button that says 'Go'!

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

Ooh! Pretty arrow! ((Pets arrow)) Follow the arrow and press the button! You know you want to! O.O!

………………Yeah………………

PRESS IT OR MY RABID BUNNIES SHALL EAT YOUR BRAIN! MUWHAHAHAHAHAhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
